


Seventeen truth or dare

by smollie21368



Series: truth or dare [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), truth or dare - Fandom
Genre: Fun, M/M, Other, Random - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Truth or Dare, a whole lot of gay, idk how to do this, kpop, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollie21368/pseuds/smollie21368
Summary: just something random i also have this on my wattpad account which is BTS_Anime_Music_geek so enjoy





	Seventeen truth or dare

smollie: hey guys smollie here doing a truth or dare with seventeen WOO now the rules are really easy to follow

1, a lot of gayness is most likely going to here let's be honest so if you are a homophobe bastard then why the flipping flying fudge are ya reading

2\. please explain the dares and truths just to specify and so i don't get mixed up cause last time they wanted me to do one i completely messed it up

3\. NO GODAMN SHIPPING FUEDS I've seen way too many of these so please no fued on ships I get that you all have your own ships but so do others so don't go hating

4, have fun...not too much i still want to keep whatever innocence I have left which is very little

now onto the people you can dare

seventeen: 1 2 3 SAY THE NAME we're seventeen anneonghasayo 

s.coups: hello! i'm seventeen's leader s.coups i'm also hip hop unit leader and main rapper

jeonghan: hello it is you're 1004 angel Jeonghan! i'm part of the vocalist unit

joshua: hi! i'm joshua i'm part of the vocal unit as well may god bless you all

jun: hey! i'm jun i'm the lead dancer and sub vocalist of seventeen and in the performance unit, and part of the china line, nice to meet you

hoshi: hey i'm 10:10 hoshi i'm the performance unit leader, main dancer and sub vocalist

wonwoo: hey i'm wonwoo i'm the lead rapper of seventeen annyeong i'm also part of the hiphop unit 

woozi: hey i'm the vocal unit leader and main vocalist

DK: anneong i'm DK of seventeen i'm the main vocalist, i'm in the vocal unit

mingyu: hey i'm mingyu i'm a lead rapper and a visual of the group i'm in the hip hop unit

the8: hello i'm one of the two chinese members seventeen, i'm part of the performance unit and am a lead dancer and sub vocalist

seungkwan: heyo i'm seungkwan i'm a main vocalist and am in the vocal team.

vernon: hey guys vernon here i'm a main rapper, i'm american/korean and am part of the hip-hop unit wassup

Dino: hey i'm dino I'm the maknae of the group, I'm one of the main dancers and a lead rapper and am part of the performance unit annyeong

smollie: you already know who I am but what the heck, heyo I'm smollie or Hayley but since in this to make it fun I'm a guy so call me via what my parents said my name would be if i was a dude which is Hector but either is cool, I'm Chinese but was born and still live in Australia, I am the host for this book and I've been told I can sing so I'm just going to put down singer,

smollie: now thats over and done with please vote, comment stupid things to do or answer and add this hopefully in your library. now don't forget to stay happy stay nerdy and stay you BYE!~

seventeen: BYEE!~~

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to either subscribe if you want or just give it a like anything is welcome and please remember to stay happy, stay nerdy and stay you byeeee!!!


End file.
